


Safe

by HelaHiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Artistic Liberties, Good dad Loki, I took some liberties with his powers, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magic-Users, Narvi needs a hug, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Swearing, first fic in a long time, not my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: Disoriented, freezing, and soaked to the bone Narvi is determined to find his father after landing (hard) on Midgard.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bend Around the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> Inspired by the phenomenal story "Bend Around The Wind" by the immensely talented Scyllaya but it's not necessary to read it before hand. They kind of just exist in the same universe I suppose but I can't recommend it enough. But no it's not a sequel or follow up in any way. Just like the universe in the story and this one shot just happened.

He landed with a thud nearly knocking the wind from his lungs, sun stinging his eyes and pain in his back as he pulled himself up with a groan. He hissed at the cold under his bare feet, looking around frantically, disoriented by the contrast from the chaos he had been surrounded by mere minutes ago. It was the right city, he knew that much at least, but he seemed to be in some sort of park he hadn’t seen before. He was drenched, cold and must have looked very upset and out of place because he was soon approached by an older woman with kind eyes asking if he was okay.

“I’m alright… I think. Thank you. Where am I exactly?” The woman seemed skeptical and looked him over before telling him he was in some sort of centered park, but he was indeed in the big city he had aimed for. The woman seemed reluctant to let him go but he offered her a sweet smile before finding his way out of the park and locating a street, his mind clearing more by the minute. He really hated travelling by the damn Bifrost.

He turned in all directions but all he could see was towering buildings and cars speeding down the streets, making him dizzy and he felt the panic claw at his chest as he tried to stay calm. This was not the place nor time to fall apart. He must be here, this was the right city, this had to be it. He just had to find it.

He was approached again, understandably so going off the state of him, this time by a young man in a uniform he instantly recognized. Police. Shit. He didn’t have time for this. “I swear, I’m fine. Just... I need to get to the tower. The Stark tower.” The police laughed softly but seemed kind, not hostile or angry. “I really don’t think Stark likes surprise guests, kid.” He sighed lightly at the comment, tempted to comment his age but it seemed counterproductive to his goal at the moment. “They’ll see me. Please just tell me where.” He pleaded with the police officer, pushing his wet hair back in frustration, desperation evident in his voice as it wavered slightly. The police officer seemed to finally give in and pointed at a tower in the distance, now only equipped with a large A, and he understood his issue spotting it. He thanked the officer and started walking, soaking wet, bare feet and tears in his eyes. Please be there. He had to be there.

Laser focus on the tower and switching between walking and running, not even feeling his feet anymore, he made his way closer and closer. It felt like hours until he finally dropped to his knees in front of the massive door, banging his fist as sobs wrecked his body. “Please.” Tears blurred his vision and he was shaking violently, unable to hold himself together any longer, but a figure appeared at the door and he instantly knew he was safe. When the taller man kneeled in front of him, he finally allowed himself to fall apart completely, falling into familiar arms as he sobbed and shivered from the cold. “Dad...” 

The intruder alarm started blaring out of nowhere and Loki shared a look with Tony, frowning in confusion. He’d feel if there was a threat nearby, it made no sense. Tony pulled up the cameras on little screens around the room and Loki froze seeing the shape by the front door, several emotions washing over his face but he remained silent, simply teleporting downstairs. “What’s goi.. Loki!! We talked about this!”

All Tony could do was watch the screen, waving everything else away as he watched Loki kneel in front of the kid. “JARVIS. Get me the sound, will you?” The sound switched on just in time for Tony to hear the kid utter one word as he collapsed in Loki’s arms. Dad? Dad?! Tony felt something cold wash over him and he closed the screen, mind spinning with confusion, and he didn’t get confused a lot! But this was unexpected to say the least.

Loki put the boy on their bed, wrapping him up in several blankets and sighing softly as he leaned in the doorway, weary eyes studying his sleeping son until Tony pulled his attention back to the present moment with a gentle hand on his back. “So, a son, huh?” Loki bit back a smile and leaned into Stark slightly with a soft sigh. He allowed himself to relax his shoulders, racing heart slowly going back to normal in the human’s presence. Well, it was useless to deny it now. “I haven’t seen him in almost 15 years.” He confessed quietly, worried eyes still focused on the boy sound asleep on their bed, looking far too skinny and obviously upset. What had happened? Why was he here now? How was he even here? He hadn’t been around a lot lately but most of that wasn’t exactly within his control.

“That’s about how old he looks but I’m gonna assume he’s older.” Loki smiled, taking Tony’s hand and kissing his knuckles, lacing their fingers together. “You’re assuming correctly. He’s 75 by now... I just missed his birthday.” He admitted with a soft sigh, guilt clawing at his insides, gently squeezing Stark’s hand. “I should have told you.” He finally pulled his eyes away from his son to look at Stark. His love might be upset but he still always felt better looking into his eyes, able to calm himself easily if only he was able to meet Stark’s gaze. “Oh, hey, I meant to tell you. I have a son.” He grinned which earned him a punch in the arm, making him laugh as he pulled Stark into a swift kiss.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t really expecting to see him again, he’s been with his mom for decades now. I was going to tell you.” Tony silenced the God with a soft kiss and Loki sighed softly, pressing their foreheads together with a smile. Tony stroked down his arms until he could take both of Loki’s hands in his, keeping him close. “I don’t like surprises like this, you know that. But it’s your son, Loki, of course it’s fine.” Loki fully relaxed after that, taking a breath before they pulled apart. “So, did you get anything coherent out of him before he passed out?” Tony asked and Loki loved him so much for the hint of concern in his voice, pulling him close again. “No, nothing, but if he’s here alone it’s not good.”

When the boy woke up later, he had no idea how long he had been out and he sat up with a sharp inhale, looking around and rubbing his eyes. Right. Midgard. Okay. Heartrate slowly returning to normal he took a slow breath, pulling the blankets off himself. He was definitely not cold anymore. He moved around and swung his legs over the side, so he was sitting up, bare feet touching the soft carpet. Then the door opened suddenly, and he was looking at his father and Tony Stark. Right. The tower. He did make it. Awesome. “Hi dad.” He looked at the pair with a sheepish smile, picking at the sheets nervously, looking between the two of them until Tony seemed to have enough and shoved his dad forward which seemed to kick him into action. “Narvi. What happened? Not that I’m not beyond thrilled to see you but how are you even here?”

Narvi bit his lip, shifting his eyes to look down at his hands when his vision went blurry, emotions washing over him in violent waves. Shit. He had never been good at hiding his emotions, never as stoic and collected as his father, and now he felt ridiculous. His dad moved to sit with him on the bed, gentle hand rubbing his back and stroking his hair, and despite everything it kind of helped. A little.

Narvi wiped his eyes, taking a breath, but keeping it together seemed a lost cause at that point. “They came out of nowhere.” He started with a whisper, voice breaking, and his dad moved closer, taking his hand, and he gripped it gratefully, wiping his eyes with his free hand. “It was the middle of the night. So many of them.” He had to catch his breath for a moment and his dad just sat with him, letting him take his time, stroking his fingers and mumbling comforting words Narvi could barely register. “I don’t know how… They just came out of nowhere. They killed her, dad. She tried to protect me. They killed her.”

He was full on sobbing again and his dad just pulled him into his arms, gently rocking them both until he managed to calm down slightly, regulating his breathing. “Narvi. I’m sorry, kiddo. You’re safe. It’s okay.” They sat there for a long while until he managed to stop crying, wiping his eyes as he pulled away. “I didn’t know where else to go, I’m sorry.” He whispered, suddenly worried that he had made a huge mistake coming here but he had nobody else... nowhere else. His dad shushed him softly, stroking his hair back gently, shaking his head. “I’m so glad you’re here, Narvi. Don’t apologize for that.”

A while later the sun was starting to go down over the city and Narvi was in new soft clothes and fuzzy socks, knees up against his chest, his dad next to him and Tony opposite them. They had given him a warm beverage that smelled of herbs and fruit, but he had ended up simply holding the warm mug between his hands, staring off into the distance. Narvi had spoken a bit about the night, about his mom and about how he got to Midgard. He kept it short and vague because thinking about it in detail was… unbearable. “They caught me... they knew who I was. Took me days to get away.” He swallowed hard, putting the mug on the table and pulling the sleeves of the sweater up to show the bracelets. Loki took his hand, sharing a look with Tony before inspecting the bracelets. “That’s why I couldn’t feel your magic.” He hummed softly before looking up at his son. “Will you let Tony take a look? He got mine off years ago.” Narvi simply nodded and Stark stood up with a slight smile, squeezing Loki’s shoulder before leaving the room.

“You love him.” Narvi simply stated when they were alone with a tiny smile. Loki’s answering smile told Narvi everything he needed to know. “Always so observant.” Loki stroked Narvi’s cheek, stroking some hair from his eyes. He had missed Narvi terribly, but the boy had been better off with his mother until that point. “You got away. That’s pretty impressive. No magic or anything.” Narvi smiled lightly, fiddling with the hem of the sweater, but it was a sad smile this time. “I had to fight him. The… the guard.” He whispered, not wanting to say the word. He didn’t even want to think it. Loki stroked his hair, shaking his head slowly. “You did what you had to do. You’re safe now.” Narvi swallowed, nodding slowly. He had never been one to fight and battle but when he needed to, he was pretty alright with knives. Like father like son? His mother had always looked at him fondly when he practiced throwing his knives.  
  
Tony joined them with a toolbox and Loki pulled away. Narvi quickly grabbed his dad’s arm, wanting him close. Everything was foreign and strange, and he felt scared in a way he had never felt before. The thought of his father leaving the room was not something he felt he could handle at that moment. “Hey, Hey, it’s okay, kiddo. I’m right here. It’s okay. You can trust Tony.” Narvi relaxed, nodding slowly, holding his arms out for the human with a slow exhale. He was safe. It was okay. Safe. “Okay. I’m just gonna flip your hands over from time to time. Just to figure out where the lock is. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Narvi just nodded, flinching a little when Tony took his right hand carefully. Loki seemed to want to jump in, but Tony was oddly good at being calm and careful. His father clearly trusted the human so it was easier for Narvi to relax.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s alright. Gonna start with your right wrist and get this off you. Will you let me do that?” Narvi nodded with a soft ‘okay’ before moving closer, relaxing as Tony started working on one of the bracelets. Narvi relaxed in the new company and slowly started to feel more like himself. Less foggy and in shock. More present. Safe.

“How do you know how to do this? Are you an engineer?” He asked Tony who looked up with a smile. “I am, actually, yeah. How do you know about that stuff?” Narvi just shrugged lightly, opting for crossing his legs under himself, getting more comfortable. “I read a lot. Study a lot.” Tony smiled, sharing an unreadable look with Loki before focusing on the bracelet again. “Smart kid.” Loki just breathed out a laugh, stroking Narvi’s hair back softly. “Of course he is. Good genes, this one.” Narvi sighed, wanting to protest and complain about the fussing, but Tony just snorted and finally the bracelet clicked open and Narvi exhaled in relief.

Tony started working on his left hand immediately, and Narvi felt even more relaxed now as his dad gently rubbed his right wrist. It was easy to see now, the love, with the little glances and how effortlessly they seemed to move around each other, communicating almost wordlessly and soon enough Narvi’s wrists were free and so was his magic. Loki felt it instantly and smiled, pulling Narvi close. He was allowed to fuss, damn it. Too long. Narvi just sighed softly, allowing the fussing for a little while despite being around the human who should be a stranger but… Felt different.

Seeing how his dad reacted to his presence, it almost instantly rubbed off on him and he felt just as comfortable, knowing he was safe. He tested his powers, letting a flame dance across his palm before putting it out and Tony looked up in surprise, sharing a look with Loki and Narvi smiled shyly, sitting up with his legs folded under himself. “Sorry... just testing.”

Tony was fast to wave away the apology. “No, no, it’s fine. Just didn’t expect… you know… fire. Your dad can’t do that.” Narvi just laughed softly, shrugging lightly. “We don’t have exactly the same powers. Got some from… mom.” A shadow washed over his face before he shook it off, clearing his throat. “Learned some on my own.” He continued with a smile, making the tools on the floor all swiftly gather in the toolbox before closing it, leaving a purple shimmer in the air. “You do have different colors! I knew it!” This time Narvi couldn’t help but laugh as well at Stark’s excitement about learning something his father had clearly been refusing to confirm or deny. It was nice there, in the tower. Warm and somehow familiar. Safe.


End file.
